


Teasing

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I hate gen random stories, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, son muy dificiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 14 The GeneratorJean POVJean es un blogero famoso, Marco un ladrón y ambos son amigos con derecho a roce. Jean reconstruye su vida después de la "guerra".





	Teasing

* * *

 

Marco volvía a mirarle con esa sonrisita divertida que le daban ganas de borrarle de la cara o a guantazos o a pollazos, aunque lo segundo iba a tener que esperar al menos quince minutos, que ya no tenía dieciocho años. S e apoyaba en el pecho de Jean con la barbilla en el dorso de las manos y una ceja levantada, escuchándole entre comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos. Siempre le decía que se quejaba demasiado pero es que al fin y al cabo de eso vivía, de críticas en su blog.

—Tú no sabes lo que era estar con él, te lo juro, todos los días me levantaba pensando que por favor estuviera calmado —dijo Jean dejando de acariciar su espalda desnuda. Los dos lo estaban, y sudados. Al menos ya respiraban con normalidad y no como si se les fuera a salir un pulmón.

—Oh, sí, tú que eres la calma personificada, no imagino cómo debe ser —dijo el pecoso fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Pues imagina a dónde llegaba la situación! —A más se desesperaba, mayor era su risa—. ¡Discutíamos hasta por haber cogido una cuchara que el otro quería usar! ¡Era una guerra diaria que me estaba volviendo loco!

—Me cuentas esto y no sé por qué cortásteis, en serio que no, si eso era una relación idílica hombre.

—Marco sigue así y te va a comer el culo mañana quien yo me sé —Le espetó de mala manera.

—Siempre puedo llamar a Eren, total, es prácticamente como estar contigo.

—¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!! —Se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, haciéndole caer por el borde de la cama con un cómico grito asustado que casi le hace reír y olvidar su “enfado”.

—¡No me lesiones! ¡Mañana tengo un trabajo importante! —dijo trepando de nuevo, poniendo morritos.

—Un día de estos te van a pillar y me voy a quedar sin polla, verás —Marco fingió una aspiración ofendida.

—¿¡Solo soy un pene para ti?! —Se llevó el dorso de una mano a los ojos, dejándose caer a su lado en la almohada con un sollozo falso.

—No, también un payaso que me invita a restaurantes caros.

—Venga ya —Le golpeó con el hombro, su sonrisa ahora más sincera y menos tocapelotas—, soy tu amigo, no puedes negarlo.

—Qué cojones, Marco —Le apartó un mechón negro de delante de los ojos con cariño—,  eres mi único amigo.

—Uh-hum, con derecho a roce —Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pasando las manos por el pecho trabajado de Jean—, voy estando listo, ¿cómo vas vaquero?

—¿No serías ese tú, que eres el que me monta? —Le agarró de las pecosas caderas, mordiéndose el labio ante el refregón al moverlas, comenzando a despertar lo que dormía entre sus piernas.

—Bueeeeeeno, pues, ¿cómo vas, pequeño pony? —Marco escondió la risa al morderse su grueso labio inferior, Jean le miró cansado de las bromas y suspiró.

—Mira que eres imbécil —Le agarró de las mejillas sonriendo ante su risa, besándole en los labios—. Oye, va en serio, ten cuidado mañana.

—Nunca me pillan, soy el cat woman de Trost —bromeó sin dejar de rozar su semierección con el ombligo de Jean.

—Será cat man, ¿no?

—No tiene por qué, ¿qué más da? El género es un constructo social.

—Marco, no me puedo creer que estés hablando de esto sentado en mi polla.

—Puedo hacerlo sentado en tu cara.

—Cállate ya.

—Cállame tú.

Probablemente ese tipo de conversaciones antes, mientras y después de follar eran las que mantenían de esa manera tan eficaz la amistad entre los dos sin llegar a ser nada más. Eso y que nunca hablaban del tema, que nunca lo desarrollaban, que el trabajo de Marco era tan peligroso que no querían arriesgarse a comprometerse en algo que podría acabar en desastre. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, era el momento de hacerle gozar y quizás, al día siguiente dejaría una buena crítica del restaurante al que le invitó su ladrón favorito.


End file.
